Usuario discusión:Weavile x
Archivo:Weavile Icon.gifHola Bienvenido a mi discu, espero que hallas venido a dejarme un mensaje y no a cotillear mis mensajes D8 Archivo:Weavile Icon.gif Atte Weavile X Oh si, Bienvenida. Si, te recuerdo de ayer en el chat. Pues en realidad se edita pasando el cursor sobre donde iría tu avatar y pones click en "Editar Avatar". Espero haberte ayudado xd. Ger~(♪)¡Look at Me, Bitch! 16:52 1 jul 2012 (UTC) Hoola Vania! XD Si, soy yo Fay y para de decir mi nombre Archivo:Cara_enfadada_de_Riolu.png, mira tambien te doy la bienvenida y espero que te diviertas con las novelas de todos y la mia igual Archivo:Mi_Eevee_feliz.gif y crea las tuyas igual ¬¬ que no te de lata escribir se despide Tote2012XD 16:41 2 jul 2012 (UTC) Esto es un regalo Toma Vania te doy este pokemon Archivo:Pokeball_salvadora_chicas.png, esta pokebola contiene uno de mis pokemones del PC, es un Piplup Archivo:Piplup_gif.gif Por favor, tratalo bien y pole en nombre que quieras Atte Tote2012XD 23:14 3 jul 2012 (UTC) Aqui tienes tu pedido Archivo:Huevo_de_Sneasel.pngEste es el huevo de Sneasel que me pediste en el colegio CHAO Tote2012XD 20:37 4 jul 2012 (UTC) Estoooo, Si Hola Vania, te debo decir que sigo viendo creepypastas y sigo llorando por Fay Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿Porque te fuiste Fay? Mierda, mierda mierda, Bueno, Archivo:Cara_angustiada_de_Riolu.png, sigo destrozada y ni Hatsume me hace feliz, este no es el punto XD, Mi PADRE, me dejo invitarte a mi casa XD, y sigo pensando que dia invitarte, -_- Zelda sigue siendo un cacho, mi hermano sigue estando loco, deja de editarme, etc...Fay Tote2012XD (discusión) 17:50 7 jul 2012 (UTC) Mira el video =D En mi perfil hay un video de un Hipster, mira al Hipster ¡ES MUY BKN! Tote2012XD (discusión) 18:25 8 jul 2012 (UTC) Sí Es cuestión de copiar unos códigos que vienen en cualquier página con fondo y pegarlos en la página a poner el fondo -siempre en modo fuente- Una vez copiados, puedes cambiar los colores utilizando siempre los de la paleta de colores y también la fuente de la letra Si no entiendes cómo se hace, puedo hacerlo yo [[Usuario:Lau-Cynda~|'Stephana(? Cynda']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Lau-Cynda~|'Chair mode activated: Beep']] 14:56 9 jul 2012 (UTC) Muy bien, pues dime el color que quieres para el borde, para el fondo y el tipo de letra que quieres [[Usuario:Lau-Cynda~|'Stephana(? Cynda']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Lau-Cynda~|'Chair mode activated: Beep']] 20:26 9 jul 2012 (UTC) Mucho Sí, sí que me gusta mucho xDD soy como una friki xD http://i820.photobucket.com/albums/zz127/Kumieh/legaspplz.png ¡A por le ladgón! 20:49 9 jul 2012 (UTC)Celéstea Weavile! :D Muchisimas gracias, por el regalo, me encantan los Finneon, son preciosos, me ha encantado! Grcias!Archivo:=D.png Los amigos... ¡Son valiosos para mí! 18:21 10 jul 2012 (UTC) Vania, Vania ¿Que pokemon quieres ser en una pokenovela que estoy empezando? Responde sino te pongo como un Caterpie Archivo:Trollface.png Atte Fay Tote2012XD (discusión) 21:56 10 jul 2012 (UTC) ...? Estoooooo....estooooooo...? ¡Busca!...¡Yay! ¡Wiiiiiii! ¡Y mi neburi esta bien! Digo... Archivo:Skorupi_NB_variocolor.gifTote2012XD Este es un mensaje de Fay 21:34 11 jul 2012 (UTC) Espera...¿Que? ¡Wiiiiiii! ¡Hay que buscar al cacho de Zelda! ¬¬ ¡Y de que me alegro! Archivo:Fuuuuuu.jpg Tote2012XD (discusión) 15:27 12 jul 2012 (UTC) Lee la ultima cuestion de esta pagina, por favor :( Si, eso La cancion de HATSUME MIKU se llama Triple Baka, en lo que me respecta al chat...No voy a hacer comentarios Mi espiritu... (Satanico) 15:02 16 jul 2012 (UTC) Esto... No tengo la menor idea de lo que me estas hablando :D, La verdad es que si pero estoy buscando conversacion En todo caso, ni que Midna estuviese enferma ¬¬, Zelda se sacrifico, a mi no me importa, no es por pesada, es que Zelda es un cacho, en lo que me respecta a Zant, si, es muy horrible, en cuanto a Grahim, sigue siendo gay y si, en cuanto a Fay...¡Weeeeeeeee! Tote2012XD (discusión) 00:30 17 jul 2012 (UTC) FFUUUU Vania, edita tus novelas, si no te las van a quitar, ¡Ademas no seas flojaaa! ¡Anda! Ademas...¡Midna nunca estuvo enfermaaaaa! ¡El Zant feisimo le quito el poder! Archivo:Rin_icon.gif Tote2012XD (discusión) 17:59 18 jul 2012 (UTC) Se me olvidaba!!! Archivo:Piplup_NB.gif: Evolucionara a las 210 ediciones y volvera a evolucionar a las 285 ediciones Archivo:Sneasel_NB.gif: Evoluciona a las 240 ediciones Tote2012XD (discusión) 02:23 20 jul 2012 (UTC) Uf Andate a comprar una Piedraeterna a la Tienda en PE Tote2012XD (discusión) 00:59 21 jul 2012 (UTC) Olii (? Bueno, a mi también me encantaría, de hoy en adelante somos Amiguiiis (? bueh, como te puedo llamar :3? ★No hay ninguna estrella que no sea bella★~ ' 01:27 21 jul 2012 (UTC) Auxilio Vania! Auxilio!!! Estoy explotando viva de RABIA!!! Ayudame!!! Archivo:Oe3_hittler.png :3 Ok Weavy :3 y mi poke fav es finneon o3o :3 '★Rin [[Usuario Discusión:HikamiChan|'''X]] [[Eddy y el reino de los fantasmas|'''Len]] 14:23 21 jul 2012 (UTC) Eh... ¡Moroi moroi moroi hito nande...! ¡Ah! Debi escribir mientras escuchaba vocaloid...Bueno...¿Que haces? Tote2012XD (discusión) 23:24 24 jul 2012 (UTC) Escucha... Es que mi hermano estupido se fue de viaje para ver a su ESTUPIDA NOVIA Archivo:D8.png y mi padre trabaja...Asi que...deduce la respuesta...Y ademas te hubiera invitado la semana pasada, pero mi papa tenia neumonia :( Tote2012XD (discusión) 00:00 25 jul 2012 (UTC) Oki :3 Yeeey alguien comparte mis mismas locuras (?) :3 acepto tu propuesta de amistad 8D Espeon9 (discusión) 00:55 25 jul 2012 (UTC) ewe Yo ya sabia Tote2012XD (discusión) 02:53 25 jul 2012 (UTC) Ohh, Vania, que bajo has caido... Ya la lei, si bien no me he de traumar He visto cosas peoresy eso de la firma...Asi lo hago yo...Pongo la firma Tote2012XD (discusión) 00:44 26 jul 2012 (UTC), guardo, luego vuelvo a editar en el modo fuente, donde sale "Usuario X: X" cambias donde esta la X por cualquier cosa que se te ocurra y lo mismo en la discusion Chao PD: ¿Me daras un Kyurem Archivo:(babyface).png? PokéPark Archivo:Carta.pngArchivo:Pidgey_NB.png Hola aquí tienes tu ficha del CRPP. Aunque las misiones aún no están disponibles, pronto podrás comenzar a ayudarnos a todos en el Poképark. La plantilla debe ir en tu pagina de usuario Si necesitas que se coloque ahí contacta conmigo. Si, tu nueva novela... Tengo un solo inconveniente...¡FAY ES UNA ESPADA! Ademas yo la pondria como Uxie, Porque...1.-Fay no tiene sentimientos, 2.-Es una sabelotodo Archivo:D8_transparente.png, pero si no quieres cambiar nada, no lo hagas, es simplemente una...Excusa...Tote2012XD (discusión) 01:41 26 jul 2012 (UTC) Bueno, solo como agradecimiento Archivo:OE3_Color.gif Vale te dare un Reshiram (me lo dio N ¡ASI QUE MAS VALE QUE LO CUIDES!) Archivo:Poke_Ball.png Esta es su pokeball Archivo:Reshiram_NB2.gif No es porfiado, y no le des dulces que los vuelven loco, tambien es un poco vanidoso no deja de arreglarse, tiene una Gracidea en el "pelo" y esta equipado con una Archivo:Baya_Zidra.png porque le encanta comer Tote2012XD (discusión) 21:24 28 jul 2012 (UTC) La Busqueda de un amigo... ¡TERMINADA! ¡Esta terminada! ¡Anda lee el final! Mi espiritu Satanico ¿Buscas paz? Hi Vania... No sabia si estabas conectada y me dio pavor verlo Archivo:Yao_Ming_Face.jpg, pero luego...Eso...Mi espiritu Satanico ¿Buscas paz? Oye oye oye... ¿Te hago una foto photoshopeada de tu novela? Para que no uses...Bueno tu sabes y voy a hacerla "a lo sprite" como otras que antes de que mi papa borrara todas las putas fotos que me costaron un ojo hacer hacia, si me dices que no igual la hare porque es muy divertido :D Tote2012XD (discusión) 23:45 13 ago 2012 (UTC) RE: Gracias Vania WeavyArchivo:.v..jpg la chica se llama Alguien (? Haruhden y luego te cuento mas de eso, y por cierto AHORA ESTOY COMIENDO PD: lo de la casa lo comentare con Papá y ademas me da lata mi firma...Tote2012XD (discusión) 23:00 16 ago 2012 (UTC) VANIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Archivo:D8.png ¿¿¿¡¡¡TIENES EL CORREO DE LA PROFE DE CIENCIAS???!!! ¡HAY QUE ENVIARSELO! Tote2012XD (discusión) 17:28 19 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola Weavile X Soy la gaby (no se como firmo GabyToge2012 (discusión) 23:49 11 sep 2012 (UTC)) aasdawdasdjjdgfv >:D Vania digo Wea :hello: oye, es una emergencia. Mira no he podido invitarte a mi casa por el problema de la PattyArchivo:Sadic_face.png (Sadismo...) Necesito que tu me invites plisss, o si no mi hermano me despojarà de lo poco que tengo Archivo:Sadface.png (Porfa porfa) Atte...Ñee, tu ya sabes quien soy.- Fay la asesina monumentalmente genial pero que esta tan loca ;D Vania: Trabajo Mira tengo una idea: hagamoslo asi #Portada: yo #Intro, yo #Preguntas 1, yo #Preguntas 2, tu #Observaciones, tu #Conclusion, tu Las preguntas de la 2, son estas #¿Como es la intensidad luminosa de las ampolletas de un circuito en paralelo respecto a un circuito en serie? ¿Y comparado con un circuito electrico de una sola ampollete? ¿Que concluyen al respecto? #¿Funciona el circuito electrico cuando una ampolleta se ha retirado o está quemada? ¿cual es la explicacion que dan a este hecho? #¿De que manera consiguieron mantener encendida una ampolleta del circuito electrico y la otra apagada? ¿Existe una forma de lograrlo? ¿Como? #Hagan una prediccion de una conexion que les permita encender y apagar las dos ampolletas a la vez. Realizen un dibujo de esta conexion y ponganla a prueba (Si preguntas porque sasi, es porque no puedo invitarte a mi casa y porque tampoco puedo ir a la tuya) Tote2012XD (discusión) 17:01 22 sep 2012 (UTC) Vania!! Dime por Arceus que hisiste algo del trabajo, plisssss 0_0, enserio me mate trabajando a ultima hora ewe Tote2012XD (discusión) 21:33 23 sep 2012 (UTC) Feliz Cumple Weavy ED No te canto porque no te gusta, no hay tiempo, no hay presupuesto y claro...No hay ganas E3, en vez de esa fallida excusa, te dejo un regalito hecho en tiempo récord :D Archivo:Regalo_para_Wea_by_Fay.gif (Lo sé, es horrendo pero que vaaaa, feliz cumpleaños) Se despide la dama de los Buhos, Lobos, Dragones, Geckos y Serpientes~♫ Who are im? (~) Posts? This goes here?